Magnetic
by PM32004
Summary: Magneto begins to have feelings for his friend Charles but doesn't know how to tell him..Takes place after the events of X-Men: First Class.
1. It Starts With a Dream

"Magnetic"

Chapter One

"It Starts With A Dream"

**Author's Note - This chapter has a graphic sex scene which is described in great detail..just a warning for those who might not necessarily like reading sex scenes...**

Eric Lensherr walked through the garden that occupied the backyard of his friend Charles' mansion. He was lost in thought. Lately he had been having strange thoughts about his friend. They had started shortly after the event that had happened on that beach. Eric wished he had shown some restraint..If he had then Charles would not be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. Magneto had wanted to blame the woman Moira MacTaggert but she had only been trying to help.

His actions had nearly cost both Charles and Moira their lives. For some unknown reason Charles had seemed to have forgiven Eric for his actions. Maybe it was because Charles had still seem some semblance of good in him. Eric laughed at the thought. _How can he still possibly see any good in me?_

Eric shook his head to try to clear the thought from his mind. The last thing he wanted was Charles peaking into his head and finding out what he was thinking. He continued walking through the garden and caught a glimpse of Charles running ahead of him. Eric took a moment to enjoy the view before trying to clear that thought from his head as well.

Xavier turned around and smiled at his friend. He raised a hand and called out. Eric smiled back and waved. Magneto never had been truly happy in his life but lately every time he looked at Charles a feeling came over him that he felt was happiness. Once he caught up with Xavier he patted him on the back.

"Nice to see you up and about Charles. I knew you couldn't be stuck in that wheel chair forever."

"I know. Hank has been working on something to give me feeling back in my legs and it seems to be working."

The two men began to walk together and Eric stopped. _Curing paralysis? How could that be possible? _That was the first thing that told Eric this was a dream. _Well if this is a dream then I should be able to have some control over it..._

Eric stopped walking and stared at the ground. He began to think about how to go about making his move. Charles looked at him and lifted his hand to lift Eric's chin up.

"What's wrong?"

_Time to make a move..._

"Nothing..it's...Lately I've been having some thoughts that I wasn't sure about acting on."

"You can tell me."

Eric looked into Charles' eyes and grinned. He took a step toward him and when Charles didn't back away he took it as an invitation. He put his right hand behind Charles' head and his left hand around his waist. He leaned in to kiss him and when their lips touched a jolt went through him. The kiss started out as very tender and slow but quickly grew more intense. _Is he actually kissing me back?_

The answer came to him when Xavier's tongue entered his mouth. Eric responded in kind and the kiss lasted for several moments before Eric stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"This is a dream..This isn't real..."

"If it's a dream then its a pleasant one. You've had so many nightmares Eric...Let me relieve you of them."

Eric smiled and began to kiss his friend again. This kiss seemed to have much more intensity then the first as if they were putting everything into it unsure of when the dream would end. Charles lifted his hands to the collar of Eric's shirt and began to unbutton it while simultaneously undoing his pants as well. _Such a great power to have, _Eric thought. Before he knew it he was standing there wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Should we take this somewhere else?"

Eric smiled again. "There's no one around..We can do this right here."

Charles began to kiss Eric's neck and the warmth of his breath was enough to send another jolt through him. While kissing Eric's neck Xavier felt his chest with one finger and playfully brought it down until he reached Eric's boxers. Eric could feel himself getting hard and prepared to take his boxers off when Charles stopped him.

_Let me do it, _Charles thought and let his thought flow into Eric's mind. He then took his friends boxers off and grabbed his manhood. He began to make a pumping motion and Eric began to moan with ecstasy. Up and down, up and down. Charles continued his pumping motion and Eric was feeling a great sense of pleasure. So much that he reached for Charles' shirt and ripped it off not wanting to waste any time. _To hell with going one button at a time._ Charles stood there bare chested and Eric brought his lips to his neck. He started behind Charles' left ear and slowly made his way to his Adams apple. His lips made their way down Xavier's chest and Eric quickly fell to his knees. He looked up at his friend and was pleased that his friend was wearing sweats. He pulled them and Xavier's boxers down at the same time.

He then lowered his gaze so that he was staring at Charles' dick. He reached up with his right hand and began to move it forward and backward. After doing that for a few minutes he looked up at Charles and gave him a knowing smile. He opened his mouth and let Charles' cock enter it. Eric began to move his head forward and backward while grabbing his manhood and jerking himself off. After a few minutes Eric stopped and got back on his feet. He kissed his friend and looked around for a place where they could lay down. He decided the grass was good enough and laid on his back. Charles was soon on top of him and the two began to kiss. After a few short kisses Charles lifted his friends legs up and prepared his dick to enter Eric's ass. Charles started out slow but Eric urged him to go faster.

_Harder Charles! Faster! _Eric let his thoughts fill his friends mind and let out some very enthusiastic moans while pleasuring himself with his right hand. Charles did like his friend asked and began moving faster, pounding his friends ass with pleasure. He continued until he was ready to burst. He took his cock out and the two men burst at the same time.

Once they were done they laid next to each other holding hands.

_I had no idea you felt that way Charles._

_ Neither did I...I suppose I've always had some kind of feelings for you._

_ Why didn't you read my mind and find out if I felt the same?_

_ I think I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way and not knowing seemed to be better then finding out for sure._

_ How does that work? Wouldn't it drive you crazy?_

_ Possibly..Love rarely makes sense...You feel something for someone and there's only so much you can do...You can tell them flat out and risk being rejected or you can go about your life..It's even more difficult being a man and having these feelings for another man._

_I suppose you are right._

_ What made you make the first move?_

_ Knowing that this is a dream and knowing that I could possibly manipulate the outcome in my favor._

_ Very true but Eric...All dreams must come to an end..._

_ I know Charles..I only want a few more seconds laying here with you before returning to the harshness of reality..._

_ Ok..._

Charles laid on his side and prepared to kiss Eric but before their lips touched the dream had ended.

Eric awoke to find himself in his own bed with sweat trickling down his neck. He looked around and was disappointed that no one was in bed with him. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

"And what a harsh reality it is."

**Author's Note - Ok..this is my first attempt at slash so it might not be that good but I had this story idea and had to write it. Among all the X-Men characters I find Magneto and Professor X to be two of the easiest ones to pair up at least when writing slash. They don't really have a rivalry that causes them to not like each other and while they are on opposite sides of what they want the future to look like for mutants they have remained friends. Sure they may come to grips(pun fully intended) with each other over how to accomplish that but ultimately that hasn't stopped them from being friends. I wanted to start out with Eric having a dream because I thought it would be a good way to make his feelings for Charles known since up to this point he hasn't really felt such feelings. As far as the sex scene goes...Gay men enter relationships and have sex..If you were expecting this to be longing looks and occasional kisses then please don't let that discourange you from reading the rest of it..I promise there will be some plot and not just sex scene after sex scene so for those that don't like reading the sex parts there will be some parts of this story that you might enjoy..I also promise to put an author's note at the beginning of each chapter that has a sex scene..Chapter two will be coming soon..**


	2. Coincidence?

"Magnetic"

Chapter Two

"Coincidence?"

Xavier opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_ He had expected to have some kind of dream about Eric but not that kind of dream. The dreams he expected to have was of Eric stopping what he was doing and listening to reason. Charles had also expected them to be fully clothed in the dream. Charles used both of his arms to raise himself up and wished he had feeling back in his legs.

He glanced at the wheelchair next to his bed and used his arms to gets his legs over the opposite side of the bed. He then used his arms to try to back himself toward the side that had his wheelchair. Luckily for him the chair was facing his bed. Xavier grabbed the arms of his wheelchair and used what strength he had to lift himself up and onto the wheelchair.

He used his mind to move the chair and he exited his room. He entered the hall of the second floor and made his way to an elevator that Hank had installed. He rode down to the first floor and kept moving until he reached the kitchen. He went over to the sink and grabbed a glass. The professor filled it with water and began to drink.

He was prepared to return to his room when Beast walked in.

"You're up late Professor."

"I might say the same for you."

"I'm working on some new plans. We could really do a lot with the lower levels of the mansion."

"Like what?"

"Well...For one we could build our own Cerebro..I designed it after all."

"That would be a great asset. What else?"

"We could turn one of the rooms into a sophisticated training system..It could be designed to specific mutants strengths and..well..challenge them."

Charles thought for a few moments and welcomed the opportunity to think of anything else but his dream.

"What would you call such a room?"

"Well given the dangerous element I was thinking Danger Room."

"Very aptly named. Do you have much of the plans drawn up?"

"Just some preliminary sketches."

"When you are finished with them come and see me and we will take steps to get these room built."

"Of course Professor."

Charles left the kitchen and made his way back to his room. When he was finally back in bed he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have another sex dream about Eric.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of a knock at the door. He used his telepathy and asked who it was.

"It's Hank. The plans our finished."

Hank would never cease to amaze Charles..While McCoy would sometimes have his setbacks he was a genius.

"Come in."

Beast opened the door and handed Charles some schematics.

"You finished all of these last night?"

"Yes. After our conversation I was inspired to finish the plans right away."

"I appreciate your work ethic but there has to be something bothering you."

Over the past couple of weeks Hank had thought he had found a cure for his mutation when he took a sample of Raven's, or as she now called herself Mystique, blood. The cure had been intended for both of them but Hank was the only one who injected himself with it. Instead of curing his mutation Mystique's blood progressed McCoy's mutation causing him to grow blue fur and increased his muscle size. It was from that moment on that he had assumed the name of Beast but Charles called him Hank as often as he could.

Hank had been inconsolable since that night and the only mutant who could possibly know how he felt was miles away with Magneto. Charles sighed.

"I know that she was probably the only one who would..."

"Understand? She's 'Mutant and Proud' now...She doesn't hide anymore."

"Still...It took her years and some persuasion to get there. She wasn't always proud of the way she looked. She could have helped you get there."

"Well she's not here is she Professor? She's off with Magneto doing only god knows what..."

It was true. Charles felt something between Eric and Raven but dared not tell Hank.

"Don't worry my friend. It will get easier."

"I hope so."

"I'll need to make a few calls but I can get the ball rolling on construction right away."

"Thank You."

Charles smiled knowing that he had just provided Beast with months of work to try to occupy his mind. Xavier could use the distraction as well. A small part of him wondered if Eric had the same dream. He shook his head and stared at the plans once again.

Later that night when Xavier went to bed he dreaded dreaming but forced himself to...

Xavier was once again in the garden but Eric was nowhere to be seen. He was relieved but his relief turned to dread when he saw a figure walking towards him.

_Why question these dreams?_

The voice entered his mind and Charles recognized it as his own.

_Because they are not normal._

_ How can you be sure of that? How can you know that you haven't had these thoughts all along? How can you be certain that Eric isn't having the same dream right now?_

The professor looked down at the ground. These were all good questions but he knew the answer to all of them. He couldn't know for a fact but he could guess.

_It's not normal because I've always been attracted to women._

_ Some men are attracted to both men and women._

_ Not me._

_ Are you sure that you haven't been? You could have been hiding. To be a mutant is one thing but to be gay and a mutant in this time..._

_ It's not that._

_ Well I suppose that rids yourself of two questions but there's still one left to answer. How can you be certain Eric didn't have the same dream?_

Charles thought for a few moments and knew that he couldn't be sure but the odds of two people having the same exact dream had to be astronomical. The only way Eric could probably have the same dream is if Charles had somehow projected his dream into Eric's mind. It wouldn't be out of the question. Charles could use his power to read thoughts, manipulate objects and even force people to do what he told them. Eric didn't have the power of telepathy so the only way the theory of projection worked is if it was Charles and his power had progressed.

Xavier continued thinking.

_Why are you trying to rationalize your dreams? Dreams are rarely rational. They often take the form of our deepest desires. If you had a dream about your friend then you've always had feelings for him. Really Charles...This is stuff a regular human could figure out..Why are you fighting it?_

Charles awoke and frowned. He tried to go back to sleep but that last question was haunting him. _Why are you fighting it? _Charles tried to pretend that he didn't know why but he did. He was fighting it because too much had happened. Eric would never come around and would always blame himself for paralyzing Charles. Xavier would never go to Magneto because in a way they had said all they needed to say on the beach. Two friends on opposite sides of a war where there could only be one clear winner unless one of them saw the others point of view.

The thought of the two being able to work together again brought a smile to his face but it quickly turned into a frown.

_I miss you Eric._

With that he closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep...

**Author's Note: Before I get into what I was thinking when writing this chapter I just want to thank those who added this story to their favorites list, added this to their story alert list, and to those that reviewed as well. I also want to thank those that read the first chapter even if they did none of the things I listed. Originally I was going to stick with Magneto's POV for the whole story but I also wanted to write some of Charles' POV. I thought it would be interesting if the audience knew that both men were having the same thoughts but unable to express them. I also thought the idea of Xavier initially having these thoughts and somehow projecting them into Eric's mind would provide an interesting twist. Is Eric having these feelings mainly because of the dream or did he already have them and the dream just brought them to the surface? The idea of Charles having a mental conversation with himself seemed like a logical thing to include. Regular humans sometimes talk to themselves whether out loud or mainly in their head so I had the idea of what happens when someone who is telepathic talks to himself. That's all I can think of right now so until next time.. ;-)**


	3. Mutant and Proud

"Magnetic"

Chapter Three

"Mutant and Proud"

It had become somewhat of a personal mantra to Mystique. At first she had been disgusted by it. Of course part of that disgust was because of jealously. She had been jealous that Charles had been hitting on some random woman at a bar. Jealous that the woman had a mutation that some men would consider beautiful while no man would find her beautiful unless she took the form of someone else.

Then she had met Hank McCoy..someone with his own thing to hide. She had thought that he would understand but he had only wanted to change both himself and her. He had found what he thought was a cure but it had turned into something completely different. To him it might have been a nightmare brought to life but to her it had made him more beautiful in her eyes. He just couldn't see it.

Eric Lensherr had been the one to break the cycle of disappointment. He had looked at her when she was herself and had only seen beauty. She would be forever grateful to him for showing her that she too could be 'Mutant and Proud'. She combed her crimson hair and looked in the mirror before retiring to her bed.

Eric hadn't invited her to his bed since the incident at the beach. That had been where more than one mutant made their choice. She was torn until Charles told her to go with Magneto. Her last words to Hank had been for him to remember the phrase 'Mutant and Proud'. She doubted he would find as much comfort in it as she did.

She laid on her side and looked out the window. Moonlight filled her room and she looked up at the stars. Maybe if she found a shooting star she could wish for Hank to embrace his mutant half. She laughed to think of such childish things. After all..wishes rarely ever came true. Raven did have to admit that one of her wishes had come true so..._What the hell?_

She saw what she thought was a shooting star and made her wish. Upon some reflection she realized it had only been a plane. She moved around and was now facing the other side of the room where there was no light. Only darkness. It seemed to be a metaphor for her life and choices. On the one hand she had Xavier who represented the dark part of her life and on the other she had Magneto who represented the light part of her life. There was a time when their roles might have been reversed but not anymore..Not since that night she had with Eric.

She was thankful for her blue skin because in that moment she blushed. It always made her blush when she thought about that night. She had expected him to turn her away and if she hadn't given him what he wanted he just might have. She now moved to stare at the ceiling finding it harder and harder to get to sleep. The fact that Eric hadn't invited her to his bed was now weighing heavily on her mind. Had she not been good enough?

She now found herself wishing that Charles was their to use his power to make her think of something else but thinking of Charles only made things worse. Whenever she thought about Charles she would always think of that moment at the beach when he was shot in the back. After her thoughts went to Charles they went to Hank and after Hank they went back to Eric. It was a never ending cycle with her. The two men who had disappointed her and the one who had shown her the way.

She got out of the bed, walked over to her closet and grabbed a robe. Why she still felt the need to grab a robe she would never know. Maybe she had just become a creature of habit. She walked out of her room and made her way down the hall until she reached Eric's room. She knocked but then realized it was a foolish thing to do. It was so late at night that he was probably already asleep. She was still curious so she opened the door and found him in the bed.

She walked over and took note of how cute he looked when he slept. She sat on the side of the bed and just watched him sleep. She took her right hand and moved some of his hair out of his face. Raven wanted to wake him up with a kiss but thought better of it. He was making weird expressions with his face which meant he must have been having a bad dream. She prepared to get up but she slipped and her hand landed on his dick. She was surprised to find it hard and quickly moved her hand away from it.

_ Well I guess it's nice to know he's having that kind of dream._

She then began to wonder if he was thinking of her. That brought a smile to her face and she decided that she would wake him up after all.

"Eric?"

When that didn't work she decided that she would just give him a kiss. She lowered her face and her lips touched his. Once their lips touched he grabbed her and kissed her furiously. His tongue was about to enter her mouth when he opened his eyes. Mystique backed away and got off the bed.

"What are you doing Mystique?"

"Well I..I was curious as to why you haven't invited me to your bed and well..you were making weird faces and your um..."

Instead of finishing her sentence she pointed towards the blanket and upon seeing his erection he got out of bed but had wrapped the sheets around his waste. Mystique licked her lips when she saw his bare chest but knew it wouldn't be a good time.

"I'm sorry..I'll be going..."

"You do that while I take a cold shower."

Raven left the room but not before looking back one last time and she was not sorry she did. She looked back just in time to see Eric remove the sheet from his waste and the view as he walked towards the bathroom made Mystique blush once again. She made her way back to her room and was stopped by Emma.

"What are you doing Emma?"

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

Emma gave Mystique a stern look and sighed.

"About why Eric hasn't invited either one of us to his bed."

Raven did have to admit that the idea of Eric not inviting Emma to his bed made her pleased. _At least it has nothing to do with me._

_ If you like I can fill you in on who it does have something to do with._

Mystique was irritated that Emma had read her thoughts and began to walk towards her room.

"I don't care what you have to say..It's probably just a bunch of lies anyway."

Raven looked back once and saw Emma still standing there. Before she slammed her door shut she heard Emma shout something.

"Don't say I didn't at least try to give you some warning."

Raven laid back in her bed feeling no better then she was before. Now not only were her thoughts on Eric, Hank and Xavier but they were also now on Emma and whatever she had wanted to tell her. She looked at her window and began to count the stars before falling asleep.

When she fell asleep she began to dream..well it was more of a nightmare really. She was back at the X-Mansion and she saw Charles and Magneto talking. Whatever they were talking about must have disappointed Eric because he looked down. Raven was going to run over to him but what she saw next shocked her. Eric began to kiss Charles. Mystique turned around and saw Emma.

"What is this?"

"Hot isn't it?"

"In what weird world do you live in that what they are doing is considered hot?"

Emma smiled. "I worked in the Hell Club remember? I've seen a lot worse then what their doing and most of the time I wasn't even a participant. Every once in a while I would have to check on my girls though to make sure they were alright."

"Is this some kind of weird dream?"

"It is definitely a dream. I picked up on it a few nights ago. Such psychic energy doesn't tend to go unnoticed by me."

"You mean this dream...Eric..."

Raven thought she would be sick. He hadn't been dreaming about her at all. Instead he had been dreaming about Charles. Now whenever she thought of Eric and Charles a whole new series of thoughts would fill her head. Thoughts she wanted no part of.

"Wait...You said psychic energy..Do you mean that..."

"Well you aren't as slow as I thought. Xavier seems to be projecting things into Magneto's mind."

Raven looked back and thought, _And apparently those things enter through the mouth._ She shook her head and turned to face Emma again.

"So there's a chance Eric isn't aware of what he's doing..Charles could be manipulating him."

"You are so naive..Xavier may be projecting thoughts and images into Eric's mind but it is still Eric's dream and Eric wouldn't be doing anything he didn't already want to do."

"Stop! I don't want to see anymore."

Mystique woke up and covered herself with the blankets. The fact that Emma had been in her dream disturbed her. She thought for a few seconds and frowned. In the nightmare, as she would now call it, Emma had talked about projecting images into another persons mind. It could be that Emma was so ticked off by Mystique's cold shoulder that she projected images into her mind that she knew Raven wouldn't want to see.

_Yeah that has to be it,_ She thought.

She laid back down but couldn't get back to sleep. She dared not close her eyes just in case Emma was waiting for another opportunity to strike. Eventually she did fall back asleep and much more pleasant dreams filled her mind.

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter complete. I told you this story would be more than sex scene after sex scene and dang if there isn't some kind of plot developing. In my mind it makes sense for Emma to be aware of Charles' projecting. In the movie her and Charles are able to sense each other so it would make sense that if he was projecting Emma would pick up on it psychically. Initally this was supposed to be mainly Magneto's POV, then only his and Charles' but now Mystique has been thrown into the mix. It makes sense to get some things through her perspective because she loved Charles and is in love with Eric so she's a character who will be impacted by their feelings for each other which thanks to Emma we now know are real. In a way I feel bad for making Mystique so naïve but in another it adds even more angst to the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and by this rate I'll probably have Chapter 4 up sooner than you think..Yeah..My other stories aren't getting done anytime soon...Until next time. ;-)**


	4. The White Queen vs The White Bishop

"Magnetic"

Chapter Four

"The White Queen vs. The White Bishop"

Emma Frost awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and a little overjoyed. Entering Mystiques mind last night had provided her with some much needed mischief. The last time she was able to have any fun was when she went to see the Soviet General. Of course Eric and Charles had made a royal mess of that plan. She shook that memory from her mind and went about getting ready for the day. She got undressed and walked over to the shower. She turned the nozzle and reached her right hand out to feel the temperature of the water. When she found a temperature that was comfortable she stepped into the shower and let the water hit her body.

Upon finishing her shower she dried herself off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a robe and put it on before going about the rest of her morning routine. When she was done brushing her teeth she went over to her closet and looked through her clothes. Shortly after Eric helped her escape CIA custody she had Azazel teleport her to the old location of the Hellfire Club and packed a few suitcases. She chose to wear a white tank top and white leather pants. Everything she owned was white. She figured if she was going to be The White Queen of the Hellfire Club then she might as well dress the part.

She walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror messing with her hair trying to decide how to wear it. She decided on a ponytail and went downstairs. When Emma walked into the kitchen she saw Mystique and Magneto sitting at the table not really saying anything to each other.

"Good morning." Emma smiled and walked over to the pot of coffee. Mystique got up and made her way over to Emma. Raven slapped her but Emma had turned into her diamond form before and Mystique only ended up hurting herself.

_Bitch!_

_ So nice of you to notice_, Emma thought with a smile. Raven ran out of the room and Emma made her way to the table. Eric waited a few seconds and then looked at her.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know...Maybe she had a bad dream."

"Hmmm...Guess I'm not the only one."

Emma laughed. "I wouldn't call your dream all bad."

Eric got up and walked over to her putting his hand around her throat.

"I won't tell you to stay out of my head again."

"Charles is a powerful telepath...It was hard not to pick up on your dream..What with all the psychic energy going around."

"What are you talking about?"

"Xavier projected those images into your head."

She could tell that Eric was somewhat disappointed but he let her go.

"So those images were Charles manipulating me?"

Emma took her chance. "Maybe he's trying to throw you off balance. If your preoccupied you won't concentrate on your mission as much."

She watched as Eric looked down with a sullen expression on his face. She finished her coffee and prepared to leave but looked at him once more.

"If you like I could..." Instead of finishing the thought she used her ability to produce an image of Charles. The image walked over to Eric and with his right hand raised his head up.

"Try not to let it get to you. We are on opposite sides after all."

Eric swatted at the image and scowled at Emma.

"Would you prefer if I got Mystique?"

"Get out!"

"I mean she could actually give you-"

Before Emma could finish she saw Eric extend a hand to the knife drawer and he pulled his fist back to him which caused the drawer to open. The next thing she saw was a bunch of knives begin levitating.

"Don't test me!"

Emma smiled which must have made Eric more angry because the knives headed right for her. She quickly changed into diamond form before the knives could actually harm her.

"I'm just having fun...You're too serious all the time...You need to lighten up."

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Emma remembered that she was supposed to talk to someone else from the Hellfire club and began to leave the room. Before she left she looked back at Eric and frowned.

"Just because Charles projected images into your head doesn't mean that neither one of you has those feelings in reality. I think the fact that you kissed him says more about your feelings then if he had been the one to have to kiss you. Think it over."

She liked being bad but she could also be good when the moment struck her. _Anything not to get struck by knives again._

Azazel and Emma appeared outside the house of Donald Pierce both taking a look around to see if he had any guards waiting to greet them. When she was certain the coast was clear Emma made her way to the front door.

"Remember at the first sign of trouble to get in there."

Azazel nodded and disappeared. Emma knocked on the door and was greeted by the butler.

"Greetings Miss Frost. Mr. Pierce is expecting you."

"I'm sure he is."

It had been only weeks since Sebastian Shaw had died at the hands of Magneto and word had spread through the Hellfire Club really quick. Now there was an opening on the Inner Council and Emma wanted to make sure it was someone of her choosing. The only mutant she knew off hand who might be able to fill the void left by Sebastian was Magneto but she knew Donald wouldn't like that at all.

The butler led her into a room that was barely lit. The only light came from the fireplace and she saw a chair placed in front of it. There was something about the mood Donald was trying to create that filled her with unease. Nonetheless she walked forward not wanting to show her unease to him.

"Donald."

He got out of the chair and smiled at her. It was a smile that let her know he was thinking about the empty seat as much as she was. "Emma."

Emma crossed her arms and began tapping her right foot on the floor.

_I'm waiting Donald._

_ I'm sure you are._

Donald motioned for his butler to leave them alone and he obliged. Once the butler was gone Pierce went over to a table that had glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Would you care for some Emma?"

"You know I don't like that foul stuff."

"Suit yourself."

He poured himself a glass and held the stem of the short glass in between his index and middle finger, twirling it before he took his first sip. A few short moments passed and he grinned.

"Are we going to stand around all day or do you have something to discuss with me?"

"You know why I'm here so we can dispense with the boring small talk. There is an opening in the Inner Circle and I mean to fill it with someone of my choosing."

"Do you now? What if I don't like your choice?"

"I fail to see where that is my problem. You can agree or disagree with my choice but it will happen White Bishop."

"Ah calling ourselves by titles now are we White Queen?"

"I always found it tedious to refer to ourselves by title but I just thought I should remind you of the hierarchy of the council."

The White Bishop laughed. "Have you talked to the Black Bishop yet? I suppose not since he was extremely loyal to Sebastian. One might say he would even try to become the Black King himself."

"Which is why I came to you first. He can hardly oppose the two of us if we join forces and you'll find my choice of candidate more than adequate."

"Will I now? Tell me how you came to be rescued by Sebastian's killer."

"There's not much to tell. I was being held by the CIA and he broke me out."

Donald took another sip of his scotch and frowned.

"How long was Sebastian dead before you spread your legs for another man?"

Emma ran over to him, shifted into her diamond form and punched him hard.

"You will watch how you speak to me!"

Pierce laughed.

"Or what? You'll hurt me again? I'm a cyborg remember?"

The White Queen shifted back into her regular form and smiled.

"I could still kill you if I wish to."

"Really?"

Emma whistled and Azazel appeared. He grabbed Donald by the neck and held a blade to his throat.

"I wonder how you'll be able to function without a head. It has been a while since Azazel's blade felt flesh. I would love for him to be able to use it on you. Then I could go after Harry Leland and be done with the both of you."

Donald snapped his fingers and ten guards entered the room with their guns pointed at Emma. She shifted back to her diamond form and laughed.

"How quickly you forget."

The White Bishop smiled. "I've forgotten nothing. Do you think it's gunpowder in those bullets? I dare you to test that theory."

Emma scowled and knew immediately that he had the bullets made with finely cut diamonds. It appeared they were at an impasse.

"Send your goons away and I will tell Azazel to stay his blade."

"On the count of three. One...Two..Three..."

Azazel waited until the last of Donald's men were gone and disappeared.

"I'll agree to your terms Emma. Leland will be more hard to coerce though."

"Not to worry."

"Oh I'm not worried..In fact I'm hoping that one of you does die."

Emma knew he was telling the truth and began to walk away. By this time tomorrow Magneto would be both head of the Brotherhood and have a seat in the Inner Circle with Emma serving as his right hand. Things couldn't be going better for her. She whistled when she got outside and Azazel appeared.

"Well?"

"We got what we came for."

"Good."

"I want you to travel to the New York branch of the Hellfire Club and see to the Black Bishop right away. Sebastian may have trusted him but he's never liked me."

"Who do you want to fill his seat?"

"I'll need to think on that. There's no rush really."

As the two left Donald's mansion Emma began to think of her next move.

**Author's Note – It took me longer than expected but when I first started writing this chapter I didn't like where it was going so I took a break, thought about it and then came back to it and I think this works much better then the way I had it before. Originally after the stuff in the kitchen I was going to have Magneto call a meeting of his Brotherhood and they were going to discuss acquiring a new mutant. I thought I knew how they would track this mutant down but nope. They were going to build their own Cerebro but then I realized that wouldn't work or at least in my head it wouldn't work. I read up on the Hellfire Club and its members and decided to introduce Donald Pierce aka The White Bishop and mention another member named Harry Leland aka The Black Bishop. Well..it was fun writing this chapter and I'll have Chapter Five up as soon as I can. Until next time..;-)**


	5. Why We Hate Normal Humans

"Magnetic"

Chapter Five

"Why We Hate Normal People"

**Author's Note: This chapter has a sex scene..Might be an unexpected sex scene but...**

Eric sat in the living room thinking about a great many things. First he began to think about the beach. He and Charles had arrived as friends and teammates but had left enemies. A frown formed across Eric's face and he slammed his fist down causing a few metal picture frames to fall off the wall. His thoughts then went to his dream about Charles. Did he have feelings for Charles? If Emma hadn't told him that Charles had projected images into his head then he might have thought that he did.

That thought made Eric begin to analyze the sex part of the dream. He had never pictured himself as a bottom but maybe it had to something to do with the fact that it was a dream. In reality their roles would have been reversed. Eric smiled at the thought but the smile only lasted a few seconds.

_What about Mystique? _It was true they hadn't really talked since the incident at the beach. Magneto thought that she would blame him for what happened to Charles so he wanted to avoid her at all costs. When she had shown up in his room he had been shocked. She had probably been thinking that he was dreaming of her but he didn't know how to tell her he wasn't.

_How do you tell a woman who wants you that you were actually dreaming about the guy she used to live with before moving in with you? _Eric shook his head. All these thoughts were accomplishing nothing. The bottom line was that Charles wanted peaceful coexistence between normal humans and mutants while Eric knew the day would never come. Normal humans would never want their kids to go to school with mutants. Normal humans would never want their kids to be taught by mutants. Normal humans would never want a mutant for President. Normal humans would never allow their child to marry a mutant.

Eric closed his fist and the paintings rose from the floor and landed back on the hooks on the wall. He got out of his chair and was getting ready to head to his room when Emma walked in.

"How did things go Emma?"

"Splendid. Donald will agree to let you be the Black King while Azazel is off taking care of Harry Leland."

"Excellent work."

Eric watched as Emma sat down and motioned for him to join her. He obliged her and the two sat in silence for a few moments. Emma looked at the clock on the wall and crossed her legs.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to ask you...Why do you hate the normal humans?"

Eric thought for a few moments and cleared his throat.

"Normal humans fear mutants because they think we are a menace with too much power. They think we will enslave them and turn them into our prisoners. Tell me Emma...Was it mutants who were responsible for the Holocaust? Was it mutants who turned against their fellow man based solely on the color of someones eyes and hair? Normal humans don't fear us because we will do any of these things..They fear us because if we were to do it we would be a hell of a lot better at it. Mutants are the people normal humans blame when the harsh reality of blaming themselves becomes too much."

"I suppose normal humans have a knack for judging people based on idiotic things."

Eric looked at Emma and she looked almost sad.

"Why do you hate normal humans?"

Emma's frown turned into a half smile.

"Do you really want to hear my story?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Emma uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.

"I wasn't always as cold and detached as I am now. I've had years to perfect those traits. My father was a ruthless, domineering man who often set impossible standards for his children. My mother was a drug addict who turned to drugs as an escape from her own miserable life. At school I was teased by my classmates and I found it very hard to get good grades."

"I don't see how this answers my question."

"I'll get there if you let me continue."

Eric sat back and allowed her to continue telling her story.

"There was a man named Ian Kendall who was a teacher of mine. He had always encouraged me to do my best. I began to experience severe headaches and thats when my telepathic powers began to manifest. At first I was shocked and a little scared. I had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. It took me some time but I trained myself to be able to hone in on specific thoughts and eventually used my gift to get good grades and I also began to tutor my fellow students. Ian thought I would make a good teacher one day but my father remained as cold as ever and didn't offer any support.

"On my way home from school one day my car broke down and Ian gave me a ride home. I had never entered his mind before so I took a peek and discovered that he found me both intelligent and beautiful. I thought about it for a few minutes and eventually mustered up the courage to kiss him. My sister Adrienne recorded us and showed the tape to my father. He used the information to get Ian fired. I wouldn't run into Ian again until years later.

"I had met a fellow telepath named Astrid and we became quick friends. She harbored a dark secret though..She had been behind two attacks..One on myself and the other on my roommate. We battled and it left her comatose. I used my powers to help Ian get his job back but when I confessed to him that I had abilities he rejected me. It was at that point that I began to hate normal humans..I knew that they would only look at me the way he did..With disgust."

Eric thought about the story Emma just told him.

"Have you seen him since?"

"No. Shortly after that I met Sebastian and..well...you know how that turned out."

"Did you love him?"

He watched as Emma looked down at the ground and then back to him.

"We were partners..Nothing more...Nothing less..."

"So you two never.."

"No. We were forced to band together when we were betrayed by people we thought we could trust."

"I would like to hear that story some time."

Emma smiled at him.

"That..Eric...Is a story for another day."

Eric smiled back at her and reflected that it had been the first time he had smiled in a short while. Emma got out of her chair and began to leave.

_If your still confused I would be willing to help you through it._

Eric was dumbfounded but got out of his chair. He walked over to her and placed his hand in such a way that his thumb was over her mouth while the rest of his hand was on her cheek.

_I'm not that confused._

Emma smiled at him.

_ Are you sure?"_

_ As sure as I can be about anything going on in my mind._

Eric did have to admit that if he could rid himself of these thoughts of Charles by sleeping with a woman he had to try. Both he and Emma would know what the sex would really be about..It wouldn't be about love..It would be about lust...

Eric allowed her to take his hand and the two walked to her room. They walked in and Emma shut the door. Eric walked over to the bed and sat down. Emma approached him and placed both her hands behind his neck. She began to kiss him and he kissed her back. She took off his shirt and put both her hands on his pectoral muscles, pushing him so that he was now laying on the bed. Eric was about to say something but she silenced him by putting her right index finger on his mouth.

_No talking..No thinking...Just let it happen Eric..._

Eric obliged her and she began to kiss him again. He took his hands and began to caress her breasts. She smiled and took off her tank top. She then got on the bed and began to kiss him again. He put his arm around her waist and moved so that now he was on top. The kiss lasted a few more seconds and he began to kiss her neck while beginning to massage her breasts.

His thumbs ran across her nipples and he slowly made his way down to begin sucking on one. She smiled and he began to undo her leather pants. He slid both the pants and her panties down leaving her completely naked. He then undid his pants and took off his jeans and boxers. They kissed a few moments before he entered her. They continued kissing and she must have been feeling some pleasure because her nails dug into his back and she scratched.

He let out a startled yell but continued to pound her. She let out a few moans and eventually they both reached their climaxes. They laid there on the bed looking at the ceiling before she got up and grabbed her robe. She put it on and tied it around her while gathering his clothes. Eric got up just as she pushed the clothes into his chest.

"What?"

She smiled. "You knew what this was going in. It's been awhile and a girl has needs. I scratched your back and you...well..mostly screamed out in pain."

Eric began to put his clothes back on and opened the door. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

_Still confused?_

Eric turned to face her and shrugged.

_More than ever._

Before she could say anything more he closed the door and began walking towards his room. Thoughts of Charles still filled his mind and he now realized that while he and Emma were having sex his mind trailed off and he thought only of Charles.

_Damn you, Charles, if you've done this to me._

**Author's Note - I know this is supposed to be a story slashing Eric and Charles and I promise there will be more of them together. I wrote the first part, the conversation between Emma and Eric, last night. I came back to finish it today and well one thing led to another and I ended up writing a sex scene between Eric and Emma. I am not going to couple them together beyond this chapter. This was a one and done type of thing. Eric is confused and Emma is a woman with needs so the sex is basically them just using each other. She's using him for the sex and he's using her to try to make himself less confused. Well...I hope you liked the chapter despite the Emma/Eric sex and I'll be back with chapter six...Until next time...;-)**

**Also want to thank the people who are reading this, adding it to their story alerts, adding it to their favorites and also those who are leaving reviews. I really appreciate it. I am reading all the reviews and I have to say that a few people noted that given their personality types Eric should be the top and Charles should be the bottom. I didn't think of this until people noted it but I agree...It would have made more sense to have Eric be the top and Charles the bottom..O well...I guess in dreamland anything can happen.**


	6. Questions

"Magnetic"

Chapter Six

"Questions"

_Damn you, Charles, if you've done this to me!_

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. It didn't take much for Charles to know where, or rather, who the thought came from.

_So Erik did indeed have the same dream._

The idea astounded Xavier. How could two people have the same exact dream? How could two people feel the same emotions welling up inside of them until they were ready to release them? How could two people be apart but feel so close together? None of these questions made sense to Charles.

The professor thought it over for a few minutes and shook his head slowly beginning to see the bigger picture. If he was able to read Erik's thoughts then he must be somewhere nearby. More importantly if Erik had the same dream then what did that mean?

Did it mean that Erik had feelings for him? Xavier thought about that for a moment before another question began to form in his head.

_If Erik has feelings for me..._

Charles shook the thought from his head not wanting to go down that road. There were too many things standing in the way.

First, they both fell on different sides of how best to deal with normal humans. Charles wanted peaceful coexistence between them and mutants. Erik wanted mutants to rise up and fight the normal humans for the rights they deserved. As long as they landed on these two separate sides Erik's Brotherhood and Charles' X-Men would forever be in conflict. There could only be one clear winner.

Second, the two hadn't talked since the events on the beach. The thought that Erik had sent to Charles had been the first he had heard from his friend in weeks. Could Xavier still call Erik a friend? He nodded his head. As long as they both lived Charles knew he could never truly bring himself to hate Erik. Now with the dreams those feelings became even more complicated.

Thirdly, Charles was now in a wheelchair so even if the two did manage to meet, talk, and form some kind of relationship, physical intimacy would be nearly impossible.

_Would that be enough for Erik?_

Charles frowned as he finished the thought.

_Here I am thinking if it would be enough for Erik when I haven't even talked to him._

That made Charles think of the thought Erik sent to him. Why would Erik blame him? It was true that Charles was a powerful mutant and very skilled at telepathy. Had his powers really progressed to the point where he could manipulate them into thinking whatever he wanted them to think..Feel whatever he wanted them to feel.

If Erik felt manipulated then it could be that he didn't have feelings for Charles at all. He thought about that for a few moments and was filled with a sadness.

_ I must really love you Erik._

Before Xavier could dwell on that anymore Hank McCoy entered his room. The professor cleared his mind and turned his wheelchair to face Beast.

"What can I do for you Hank?"

"I've come to let you know that the new Cerebro is ready."

"Already?"

"Well it was designed by me originally. I don't know if it will pack quite the same punch as the one the CIA used to have but it will allow you to track down mutants again over greater distances."

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"A few hours here and there."

Charles smiled at his friend.

"I will test this new Cerebro."

"I will-"

"Retire to your room and get some much needed sleep. I can take Banshee and Havok with me on recruiting missions."

It was then that another thought hit Xavier. He missed the days when he and Erik went on the recruiting missions. Granted, there hadn't been many but Charles knew he would miss them all the same. He and Erik had a certain camaraderie that Xavier knew he couldn't find with anyone else. Charles noticed Henry staring at him and smiled.

"Are you sure Professor?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Alright but don't hesitate to get me if you need my help."

"You've been a great help already."

Beast smiled and began to walk away. Charles maneuvered his wheelchair out of the room and began to make his way to Cerebro. When he arrived he had to submit to a retinal scan but after the door opened. Charles went inside and found the room to be massive. There was a narrow walkway leading to the device he would put on his head to find mutants.

He reached the device, placed it on his head and reached out with his mind. There were so many mutants. He saw young ones and old ones. Mutants with minor powers and mutants with extraordinary potential. He was about to focus in on one particular mutant signature when a sharp pain went through his head.

_Think you can help them all Professor? Think any of them will join your cause? I'll find them first...If you want to stop me come to the Savage Land...Bring your "friend" Erik with you._

_ What do you want?_

Xavier waited a few moments but an answer never came. He wheeled himself away from Cerebro and began to call out using his mind.

_Banshee! Havok! Beast! Assemble in the foyer! We have a job to do!_

Charles knew they might not be enough so he decided to send out one last thought

_Erik! I need you! __Come to the mansion and I will explain everything!_

Now all Charles could do was wait. Wait and hope that Erik would agree to help an old friend one last time.

**Author's Note: I am slowly winding down to the last couple of chapters. I think there are maybe five or six chapters left..It might have been more but I realized that I can't drag this out forever..Well I could but a lot of people would be very annoyed and very unhappy. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update shortly. Until next time..;-)**


	7. Face to Face

"Magnetic"

Chapter Seven

"Face to Face"

**Author's Note: For the past several chapters I have tried to make them be from one persons POV. This chapter will be from several different POV's. I hope it works the way I intend it to.**

"He wants me."

Erik looked at Emma and could tell what she was thinking.

"Not in that way. He requires my help."

"Well that would have been a better thing to say then "He wants me"."

Erik shook his head. They may have left each other on bad terms the last time they spoke but if Charles was calling out to him for help Erik would be damn sure to be there. It didn't matter if Charles was somehow at fault for making him think the things he was thinking. It didn't matter that Erik was confused. Nothing mattered more to him then being there for his friend.

"Who do we have that can assist?"

"Mystique and Azazel will have to do. I have Riptide and Angel keeping an eye on Donald Pierce."

"Alright."

"Where are we going?"

"Xavier's Mansion."

Emma nodded and made a quick exit.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the corridor Emma began to think. She thought about her night with Erik and while it brought a smile to her face he was hardly the best she ever had. She could tell that the whole time he was with her he was thinking of Charles. That had been one reason she had scratched him so hard but she wouldn't lose any sleep over it.<p>

She frowned and stopped when she reached her room. She gave a whistle and Azazel appeared.

"Get Mystique and take her to Erik. Apparently we are the good guys."

She watched as Azazel grimaced and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I am sure that this will only be a momentary truce. We can go back to being on opposite sides in the morning."

That seemed to appease him and he teleported out of the room. When he was gone Emma took the opportunity to change into something more comfortable. Once she had finished she began to make her way back to the living room where the others were surely awaiting her.

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting in her room when he appeared. Before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing there he grabbed her wrist and teleported the both of them out of the room. They appeared in the living room and Mystique was quite angry.<p>

"Is there a reason for this?"

She noticed Erik staring at her and regained her composure.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to Xavier's Mansion."

"Why would we be doing a thing like that?"

The mansion was the last place she wanted to be. Seeing Erik and Charles in the same room would only remind her of the dream she had the other night. That was a memory she would rather forget.

"Charles needs our help with something."

"So of course you go running." Mystique noticed that Emma was not happy about it either. Of course it might have to do with fear. If Charles was able to convince Erik to help him what else could he convince him to do. Raven frowned as the thought only served to upset her more.

_You are a pathetic woman._

_ Stay out of my head!_

_ I'd like to see you make me._

Apparently Mystique and Emma had been glaring at each other because Magneto walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know there's a lot that doesn't make sense to you right now but Charles needs our help. I know no amount of anger could diminish the feelings you have for both him and myself. Let's just make it through this and we will talk."

She didn't answer him. Instead she pushed away from him and walked over to Azazel.

"Well...Let's get this over with."

She grabbed Azazel's hand while Emma grabbed hers. The idea of Emma touching her made Raven even more upset but she wouldn't have to endure it for long. Once Erik had grabbed Emma's hand Azazel teleported and they found themselves standing in the place Raven had called home for so many years.

* * *

><p>Xavier waited for a few moments before he greeted his guests.<p>

"Thank you for coming."

He noticed Erik shake his head.

"We are not here to exchange pleasantries. You need our help so instead of beating around the bush tell us why we are here."

Charles was saddened by his friends statement but was able to mask it with a smile.

"I asked for your help because I think I will need it. I was trying to track down a mutant when someone entered my head."

"Doesn't feel good does it Charles?"

The rest of the room looked at each other with confused looks but both Charles and Erik knew what Emma's statement meant.

"I am sure if Erik wants to discuss something he is fully capable of voicing it himself."

He watched as Erik shook his head.

"That's not why I'm here."

_Of course not._

Charles was disappointed and the smile on Emma's face made him aware that she had read his mind.

"The person who entered my mind told me that they would be going after mutants as well. He said that if I wanted to stop him I would have to go to the Savage Land but I've never heard of it."

He watched as Emma took a few steps toward the map on the table. She glanced at it for a few moments before pointing to a location somewhere in Antarctica.

"That is where you will find the Savage Land."

Hank growled.

"Pretty convenient that you know where it is."

Emma didn't even flinch.

"Sebastian made it his business to know certain things. As his right hand I was privy to most of the information he found out."

Charles looked at the map.

"What is the Savage Land?"

"The only thing Sebastian could really figure out is the location. He had heard some rumblings among other mutants but he died before he could expend any resources to investigate further.

Charles frowned but looked at Hank.

"Prep the jet. We leave right away."

Charles looked around the room and saw that no one was overly enthusiastic about the idea. Erik was the first one to voice an opinion though.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?"

"Just think Erik. The sooner we get this done and over with the better."

Charles watched his friends face but kept out of his mind. He was sure that he didn't even want to know what Erik was thinking.

* * *

><p><em>I don't want this to be over quickly..Not before I've had a chance to...<em>

Erik bowed his head and wondered if his friend was listening. Charles' expression didn't give anything away. Had he only said he wanted this mission done and over with? Erik glanced around the room and saw that both Mystique and Emma were watching them like a pair of hulks.

_Mind your own business Emma._

Emma nodded in acknowledgment but Erik could hardly be sure she was staying out of Charles' mind. He'd have to take a more subtle approach with Mystique..

"Why don't you go with Hank? I'm sure you two have some things to talk about."

Mystique left the room and Erik looked back at Charles. It hurt him to be so close to his friend but unable to tell him how he felt. It hurt him more than he could say. Emma, Havok and Banshee left the room leaving Charles and Erik alone. The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Erik spoke.

"I...I'm sorry about your legs Charles."

"I know. It wasn't your intent to send one of the bullets into my back."

"So you've rebuilt Cerebro?"

"Hank did. He also made a few suggestions about how to turn the basement level into a base for my X-Men."

Erik smiled.

"Where'd you come up with the name?"

"Believe it or not Moira MacTaggert suggested it."

"Whatever happened to her?"

Erik watched his friends expression turn from a smile to a frown.

"I erased her memory."

"You can do that...Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You are powerful."

"Are either of us going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Not now Charles. When we get back from this Savage Land we can talk about it."

"I'm not sure I can wait that long."

"I don't want to wait but I'd rather we focus on the mission at hand."

"Alright."

Erik got out of his chair and began to leave before turning back to face his friend.

"Regardless of how things turn out it is nice seeing you again."

Before Charles could react Erik was gone.

* * *

><p>Mystique finally caught up to Hank and grabbed him by the arm. He turned around and growled at her.<p>

"I'm sorry Beast."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

Mystique was at a loss. Should she comfort him? Should she tell him once again how beautiful she found him? She shook her head.

"I don't know. First you act like your interested in me and then you act like you can't stand the sight of me."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well too bad! We were friends! You can't just ignore that!"

"The hell I can't! I created a cure for you! I turned into this because of you!"

"I never asked you to create the cure! I didn't ask you to take it! You did it all on your own so instead of blaming me why don't you take some god damn responsibility! The fact that you couldn't see how beautiful you were is no ones fault but your own!"

Instead of yelling back at her he continued walking away. She ran up to him again and stopped him.

"Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry what you thought was a cure turned out not to be one. As a scientist you should have known there might be risks."

She studied his face and his expression went from anger to sadness.

"You're right. I should have thought things through and realized there might be unwanted side effects."

She raised a hand to his cheek.

"I truly am sorry. I'm sorry that instead of staying with you on the beach I left with Magneto. My place is with him though. For the longest time I thought I shared the same views as Charles but I don't. I can't see the day when normal humans don't look at the real me in terror. I can't see the day when normal humans are proud to call mutants their brothers and sisters."

"So you'd rather kill them all?"

"Magneto doesn't want to kill all humans but if they get in his way he will."

"Nice company you keep."

Mystique took her hand away and frowned.

"I guess we'll never get back to where we used to be."

Beast looked at her and nodded with a sad look upon his face.

"I suppose not but you never know."

He began to walk away again but instead of chasing after him again she just let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I promise there is a reason I am having the characters go to The Savage Land. I don't want to give too much away but I think it will make sense when you read it. I'll explain more about that later. This chapter is called Face to Face because it brings two couples face to face. It brings Charles and Xavier face to face for the first time since the beach and the dream. It also brings Mystique and Beast face to face. I really wanted to write the two of them having a conversation about recent events. In the movie Beast takes the cure and Mystique sees the the result of that but the two never really have a conversation about it. Then the events of the beach happen and she goes off with Magneto so who knows when they would have been able to talk about it. I think it provides a little bit of closure for them. Realistically they wouldn't get back to where they were after one conversation but the last few lines implies that there is at least some hope. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update with Chapter Eight soon.<strong>


End file.
